


10/10

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Bad pick up lines and sex.





	10/10

"Hey Pete? Are you today's date? Cause you're a 10/10."

 

Peter blushed.

 

And that was how it started. Tony was a hopeless flirt, and Peter has a child like sense of humor. So Tony used it to his advantage when he flirted. And he loved to make Peter blush in front of other people.

 

——

 

"Hey, Petey pie?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Y'know they say that Disneyland is the happiest place on earth, but clearly they haven't stood next to you."

 

"Tony!"

 

——

"Y'know, Peter, for whatever reason, I was feeling a little off today. But you turned me on!"

 

Peter giggled.

 

"You need help with that?"

 

"That would be greatly appreciated."

 

Peter smiled and sank down on his knees in front of Tony ("Did the sun just come out or was that your smile? But Tony has used that one yesterday).

 

"Relax."

 

Tony nodded and unbuttoned his pants. Peter mouthed at his cock through his underwear. Tony let out a low groan. Peter pulled down Tony's pants and underwear all the way, letting his cock bounce free. Peter immediately got to work and sucked it into his mouth.

 

"Is it hot in here or is it just you sucking my dick?"

 

Peter flushed a gorgeous red and continued to suck him off. Tony groaned as Peter buried his nose in the corse hairs at the base of his cock. He let Tony sit there for a little bit before purposefully constricting his throat around him and choking. Tony groaned and the feeling of Peter's throat spasming around him. He threaded his fingers through Peter's hair and rugged at it. Peter groaned around him.

 

"I'm close, baby."

 

Peter nodded and stared up at his, gorgeous honey colored eyes meeting a deep brown. Peter hollowed his cheeks, causing Tony to spill down his throat. Peter kept his mouth on Tony until he had gone soft.

 

"Pete?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I was wondering for you had an extra heart, because mine was just stolen."

 

"Tony?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I think I'm a thief. Cause I just stole your heart."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh how I love one liners


End file.
